pretenderfandomcom-20200213-history
Jarod's Honor
and |director = |location = New Orleans, Louisiana; Minneapolis |previous_episode = Unhappy Landings |next_episode = Baby Love|last name = Doe}} Jarold's Honor is the nineteenth episode of the first season of The Pretender and it first aired May 3, 1997 on NBC in the United States. It features an appearance by recurring guest star Alex Wexo as young Sydney. Recap Jarod is finishing unravelling a pet cemetery scam when he gets an e-mail from Sydney – “Jarod. Travel to New Orleans to see the man in picture. May hold key to the past.” Jarod goes to New Orleans to the hotel Maison Rouge only to hear a man falling down in one of the rooms asking for help. He goes to help, but is too late. The man dies and Jarod realizes that he was a hitman. The dead man gets a phone call and Jarod assumes his place, pretending to be a hitman with a limp. Miss Parker is trying to quit smoking. Jarod sent a high priority e-mail to Sydney (Sydney, you’re expected at the Twin Cities Hotel in Minneapolis Minnesota on the 22nd for a very special gathering. May hold key to the past. Jarod). Sydney and Parker are flying to Minneapolis. Broots orders cigarettes with menthol at Miss Parker’s hotel room. Jarod meets with the men who order the hit and introduces himself as Jarod Doe, he is hired to kill a man named Benjamin Worth, and after killing him Jarod would get 25,000 USD and the name of the second target. Jarod accepts in the hope that he can avoid two deaths. Sydney and Parker find themselves at a twins’ convention when they follow the instructions in the email sent to Sydney. Jarod seeks the man from the picture, but as time has passed he starts from the house and car, that were also on the picture. He finds out that the man from the picture is Sonny Herbert, a private investigator, specialized in finding lost children. Jarod then stages a death of the man he was supposed to murder. Sydney meets with Millie and Tillie Pilcher, who mistake him for Jacob. He speaks with them about the accident that happened with Jacob on August 2nd, 1967. The women seem stressed and excuse themselves. The second target is Benjamin’s wife. Jarod wants to know why Tug Beaulieu wants them dead. They run the clubs that Beaulieu wants to own. Jarod follows the trail of Herbert’s files and finds out that Mr. Raines went there some weeks before. He goes through the files in the basement, but as they go back only 20 years he is not in the files. Jarod wants to speak to Herbert, but he is in hospital covered in burns. Sydney gets a visit from Millie and Tillie. They spoke that they saw Jacob few days before the accident. He had a fight with someone and Dr. Billy (Dr. William Raines) put a gun to his chest. Jarod gets followed when he contacts the woman he is supposed to kill, and the first body is not in his grave. Jarod is confronted, and he comes up with a legitimate back-story. Jarod plots a scheme to capture Beaulieu and his nephew. Beaulieu tries to double-cross Jarod, but he expects that, so Beaulieu and his nephew are forced into the car, rigged so that carbon monoxide would kill them, or so they think. They spill the truth as Jarod records it on video and Jarod leaves. Parker ends up smoking again. Jarod goes to meet Herbert and he finds out...nothing. Another dead end. Jarod calls Sydney wanting to thank him for the photograph, Sydney knew nothing of it. Same goes the other way round, Jarod knew nothing of the twins convention. The sender was revealed to be Angelo. Pretend *Hitman Jarod Doe Quotes Miss Parker: Mutant! Miss Parker: What the hell is going on? Miss Parker: Very funny, Sydney. Jarod: You two, you work well together. You should consider a merger. Trivia Jarod's e-mail address is shown to be jarod@centre.go Sydney's email address: Sydney@centre.go Related links http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0678093/ http://www.mydailyplanet.com/01-19-jarodshonor.htm http://www.pretendercentre.com/eps1/jarodshonour.php Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Backstory